The pain of having a heart
by Godess-Elionora
Summary: My first bleach fanfic. Please, don't hate me for my spelling, because, I wasn't born with english or anything. but this story goes on, from the part, grimmjow lost his lackeys. Ryu is an Original char, so it becomes a GRIMMJOWxOC. The rating will change.
1. Calling to life

Calling to life

Chapter 1.

So where was I? oh yeah, so Grimmjow has lost his lackeys, and no one knows about Ryu seeing that she was assigned to Grimmjow before a while, and already let him notice her attitude. She wasn't one to keep quiet anyway. And the best thing is. She's alive! Anyway, Ishida hasn't met her yet, so she hasn't labeled him as her prey yet. And Ichigo is still goofing around in the real world. By the way, the real world will have a great part in this.

A sound erupted upon the slight surface of the ground, as id crashed throught the blanket of silence, but not the sheet of peace. It was just a light sound of a regular person, which was followed by another one. The lonely streets at a time like this, seemed shallow, and empty as the only thing, making one know of their existence, was the lights stated along the streets. You could hear the night's serenade as it sang through the wind, as the sky was seen able, through the sheet of warm light, coming from the lanterns. It seemed as a fog in front of the many dazzling stars, so far away. But still seemed warm, as it went you're way and protectively shielded you from the outside world. So it seemed at least. You could still hear the wind singing, as you could hear the violas of stars, and the crescent sound of the moon piano sounding in you're ears as you closed you're eyes, and the wind, as a warm and calm voice in the middle. But now when you think about it, the footsteps weren't so noticeable anymore. They seemed to be vanishing in mid air, as one completely sank in the breath taking night serenade, and let their minds fly far away and dance in the moonlight, as crossing the water with you're fingertips, as you, just like a bird, fly in the night sky, directly at the moon. It was truly wonderful. And only now, a slight figure was seeable as it walked silently, and it seemed that the night came with her, as it hugged her, and protected her from everyone. As it looked like she had angel wings. From the first glimpse. She walked elegantly, but still calmly, as her dark eyes where hid behind her dark-purple hair. The female seemed truly beautiful, as she took her calm footsteps, step, by step. She came closer by the moment, while the light crossing over her body, as she passed a lantern, and then turning to the night angel again. Her soft movements seemed pure and innocent from that sight, as she then stopped, and looked to the left. The wind slightly and gently caressed her face, as her dark-purple hair blew back from her face, and her dark eyes became seeable, as she had a calm expression on her face. She gazed at the river, as she listened to it's chirping in the night, which sounded as a lovable whisper in the dark night, as the stars landed on the lake's surface and graced it with their presence. It all seemed so calm. And still so tempting, that made you feel warm inside, as the night air gave a refreshing feeling, and you could just get carried away to the stars. A slight soft sound, which sounded as a light whisper, sounded out, when the girls light foot, kissed the grass on the ground, stroking the ground lightly with its presence. The girl seemed to just gaze at the lake as she stood there, when her hair just slightly moved in the wind's touch, and her body, which was covered by a silk dress, which went a bit over her knees, let her figure bee seeable. The dress was white, as it covered her slender and elegant body, and the lover part blowing in the wind, since it was wide in the lower part. So her knees where seeable when the wind touched the dress slightly. Her slender and seemingly light hand, which seemed lighter thanks to the night's lighting, raised slightly as it placed itself on her cheek, as it slide across it with her finger tips, while coming her dark-purple hair behind her ear gently, and then staying there, before sliding back to her lips as it just slightly touched them, while she was deep in thought. Her eyes lightly narrowed, as she still dropped her gaze upon the river as it seemed, the wind was standing next to her now. And the night still protected her as the atmosphere around her seemed the same as a guardian would stand next to her. Her bracelets, who where 3 on her left wrist, slightly crashed together as she kept her hand raised. Her eyes slightly widening, as the sound erupted, and a memory came to her mind, when her senses where misted as that memory came back. She remembered clearly now. How she got sent here. She had been here for a while now actually. About 2 days actually. And she actually hated the fact, she felt so calm here. Living together with low life humans, having to look at weaklings and suffer the fact, of looking ok, while the disgusting feeling and hatred almost ripped her apart. And mostly the fact, that they where just living on no matter what. Not knowing when to give up. Not caring about the fact that they where killing them, just selfishly living on, while they're comrades die each second, and each day, they're species are near extension. But still just raising their bodies and moving on as if they don't realize. And still having foolish smiles, and something they call happiness, when they walk down the street. There where only two options: 1. that they don't realize the fact that's happening right under their noses. And 2. the fact that they may be acting taught. Although the first one seemed the most truthful one. Anyways, she remembered as she walked down the street, at day, and just looked at the careless people coming her way. Seeming that she was the only one, that walked her way at the moment.

why must I do this?... ahh yes… to avoid pulling Grimmjow-dono to this duty, I said, I'll go ahead to the real world for a week or two to check things out, while going back one hour a day, to report…. I'm such an idiot. This place is a nuisance

She then thought as she had walked. It was actually how it happened, and she just decided to go with it, and gather data, quietly, while also preventing Ulquiorra from killing the Shinigami. She was said to get someone to help her the next day, but she didn't actually see the big deal about it…

And actually today was the day, as she waited patiently while also thinking about, how Aizen managed to make her look like a human to the others. Her pieces of mask weren't visible… Hmm, maybe because, he was a shinigami…


	2. To meet once more

Chapter 2

The encounter

The female had waited a while, while standing calmly in the night wind. The stars where out so she could see, as also thanks to the moon. And only the light from the lanterns slightly caressed her back, as the glimpse of a warm light landed on the pure surface of the water. Just laying there and stretching lightly, as the wind moved the surface. But then slightly calming down again. And soon returning to it's original state. As it didn't seem so, the female was actually getting impatient. She had tried to be late herself, but look, it seems that someone outranks her that way. How boring. The female's face thou didn't change as she waited patiently. Her hands where now slightly touching their palms together behind her back, as she still waited. Her dark-purple hair, just slightly swaying in the wind, as also the bottom of her dress. The lower edge just slightly waving with the movements of the wind. And as she stood there patiently and thought that the minute was getting longer and longer, soon turning in to 30. The sound that she had waited for so long appeared. The sound of a doorway appearing, that caused her to startle slightly. Since the sound became from behind, she spun around on her heal, as she looked curiously, at the person who had came out. But as her eyes widened, when she realized who the male arrancar in front of her was, she turned her head away slightly offended, as she sighed then. There was a thought or regret scratched her mind and it mostly was about why me… So I came here for nothing? How disappointing actually. That Aizen. Seems like he's brain is turning to stone too after all. Or he just liked to piss of everyone, who's thinking normally she thought as she still looked away until she looked back and said plainly 'Someone is trying their best to piss me off today.' She said to herself, as she looked at the male and then slightly turned her back as she went a few steps forward, and then looked back, while thinking that she may have just had an active imagination. But unfortunately not, as the dark eyes of the female met with the blue ones, in front of her sight, she just merely spoke:

'So they dragged you into this too, huh?'

She said calmly as she looked at the male, who stepped out of the doorway with his always, laid-back gesture upon his face.

'Seems like it. Besides, I have the chance to look for the shinigami now.'

A calm and seemingly bored voice said, that had still a light taste of arrogance to it.

'Understood. I guess, you never think about anything else these days. But that's you're choice anyways. Why did you drag the way so long anyways?'

The female asked, revealing that she was a bit pissed off because of waiting

The guy would be long dumped, if he'd make someone wait, for so long.

She thought as she had just a light glimpse of annoyance in her gesture. The male seemed to just answer plainly.

'Had a little chat with Aizen and Ulquiorra. Loyalist had a few wishes, he wanted to inform everyone else about, and I was stuck, sitting there, until he shut his yap.'

She sighed as she lowered her head and spoke again.

'Ok, I guess we'll have to get going now. I don't think, they'll just let you out without tracking you at least for a while. It wouldn't be like Mr. Justice anyways.'

She finished as she just started walking while jumping up to the street again, as a quiet footstep sounded out. She just kept walking calmly sensing that Grimmjow followed. He didn't have much choice, seeing that they where being watched probably, so he had to. At least, if he didn't want to get punished again. So they kept walking for about five min, until, the female slowed down, and stopped by a house. She didn't actually care how she got to live there, but it seemed that the previous owners where killed, so she could. If she where to look and act as a human, she had to live somewhere. The house seemed actually pretty good, as she opened the door, which she never bothered to lock, she went a few steps ahead, and stepped out of her shoes. She did so only to prevent the fact of leaving dirt everywhere. It seemed a bit pathetic, that a being can't even go a few steps without leaving a mess.


	3. Too predictable

The predictable accident.

The next morning she woke up in her room, she first off just turned slightly, because the sun was bothering her. One would guess that she would just sleep, because she was tired, but no. She was sleeping, because she was bored. She didn't want to let her anger go, so she just shut up and went to sleep, at least she would do that as long as Grimmjow was being watched. After that she did have her free will to lead her… and they say that cats do everything they want. And then she felt an uneasy reiatsu as she opened her eyes just slightly while looking up with a slightly annoyed expression. She blinked once only then noticing the figure that was standing next to her bed and looking down at her with also an annoyed expression, and bumped another hit of reiatsu down on her, She just then sat up and rubbed her eyes, while yawning. Odd, because of what Aizen had done, she had started to act a bit strangely, but not anything noticeable, just to herself. Good thing she didn't let out the comment "If I have to get up, I'm kicking your butt" Yeah that would've been bad. She looked up, not really caring how she looked at the moment, and knowing that Grimmjow wasn't probably the one to care too. And then she spoke as she looked up at him calmly.

'So, Grimmjow-donno. What's on schedule today?...'

She asked calmly as she blinked once more.

Just hunting… and you're going to help me with that.

He said in a annoyed tone still, and his hands still tucked in his hakama. Ahh, so that's why he didn't bother to touch her to wake her up.

'Hai, hai… so you want me to make a reiatsu show for the audience and you can run off to look for you're prey?'

She asked, since that would be predictable actually. And then a grin spread over Grimmjow's lips as he spoke arrogantly.

Of course. You're starting to catch up, kid.

She didn't know why he called her that way, but ohh well; she wouldn't get picky about it anyways. Besides, she wanted to go out with her released form. Ahh it was fun, when you could just watch how others die and suffer because of one slight nick of teeth, or a scratch. The sound of blood dripping and the smell of fear was refreshing after all. And she did like the smell of blood. She just got out of bed as she walked to her zanpaktou, in her sleeping-kimono and unsheathed it as she said after yawning.

'Hunt, Zorra Royo.'

She said as a ball of fire surrounded her. The same as always, it soon turned in a piece of cloth that had wrapped around her body, leaving her neck, shoulders, and face without a trace of cloth. There was a scar on her left leg, that was just lightly seeable and was nothing much compared to her now red haired and eyed state. As also her fangs had grown, and she had fox ears. She had changed her palms for claws and her feet for pafs, as three fox tails now waved behind her. Her stance stayed the same as she lifted her claw to the window, and after a moment that seemed less then a second a bala shot out. Actually when you look at it, there where 5 that flew off, and after a moment you could see an explosion, and a wave of recoil coming, as she just used her reiatsu to protect the house. She didn't want to move anywhere. The humans are too weak. She then felt one thing she liked. Victims… and a lot of them, as she smirked before taking off with only one last phrase

'Ittadakimaasu.'

A phrase one would say before starting a meal, but oh well to her it was the same. So much blood … yay.

As the time went on she got there about before 5 sec, which is about 2 seconds after she had left the house. Grimmjow was probably somewhere trying to catch the shinigami so… She lifted her claws as she smirked

'Let the blood rain begin… a feast I say!'

She laughed arrogantly, just because she liked the smell of blood too much.


	4. Share

Sharing

The feast had gone a while as many people where already dead, and now Ryu was charging at her next victims, as she slashed between the two men and kicked one through the ribs, while biting the others neck, as she dashed forward, but then if one's eye was trained extra well even for a Espada, they could see her figure, and how she looked, and one second as she straightened her figure with the guy in her teeth, his veins bleeding as hell, and blood dripping on her neck and down her figure until she spat him out. It had been a while and her plan had worked the bait that where the bala had caused a commotion and now she had some new toys. And then as she took off making sure not to leave reiatsu much she had already calculated everything, so… No… As she had made it just in time for phase 2 she stopped and looked around. Grimmjow had just let his Reiatsu shine. Crap! She then got really annoyed that many had noticed, as she in an instant released all the arrancar had. And her released form was stronger as grimmjow's state at the moment

don't you dare release you're zanpaktou!

She thought to herself still annoyed as a portal opened behind her and an arrancar stepped out. She didn't take much of it althou she knew who it was, and then two arms wrapped around her and pulled her back strongly, as she didn't show her face much. It was another Tress Cifras one that she had met, and who seemed to be attracted to her. But alas that was useful in this situation, he did get marked by her reiatsu just now. And as his hand reached for her chin and turned her head a bit with her still acting like she didn't mind, he spoke.

Ryu… thank you for letting me

And the next moment he already felt pain in his chest, as her tails had crashed through his body and a small smirk appeared on her face as her eyes narrowed, and she took his hands off of her as she picked the arrancar up by his neck and just went to the nearest roof as she said, knowing well that she was being watched:

'This one was bugging me and seemed to cause a rucus. So I'm just gonna leave him here.'

She said as she threw him down and jumped down from the roof as she launched to her house. The body had the taste of her reiatsu. While hers was hidden good. No way they could figure that out. Just because, Aizen wasn't the one watching, but Yammy was. Just, too easy. The lump of meat wouldn't even notice. So when that was settled in her room as she had got her previous look, in her unreleased form, just she had to change clothing seeing that in her unreleased state, her mask and zanpaktou where the only things that weren't visible to others. As she was done she went down the stairs and out through the door, in a tank top and a pair of jeans. The same with sneakers and with her eyes closed as she opened the door and sighed. Only as she closed them after opening her eyes, she jumped back from shock, as Grimmjow was standing against the wall with several wounds and breathing heavily. She blinked a few times as she asked

'What the hell happened, Grimmjow…. I thought… '

She stopped as she just stopped the questioning and sighed.

'oh well, I guess, I can't bare to see you like that…'

She said as she just went closer to him, as reaching for his hand and letting reiatsu just spill. As it covered her and Grimmjow now. And then his wounds closed because of reiatsu but that required to loose lots of stamina… never mind, she can just get that back. So as the wounds where closing just barely she pushed more and more energy in the process. So soon it was over and now her hand started to bleed as well as several wounds where nocked in her as Grimmjow was now fully healed. In some sort of weird but 50 logical way, as the injuries were healed thanks to the flow of reiatsu through one's body, it ripped a few wounds in her body, because to heal Grimmjow it had to gain a bit more speed, but less pressure, so the pressure was put on Ryu combined with bigger speed, that injured her. As she then let go she just leaned against the wall as she slipped to the floor. She was bleeding, as she breathed heavely, but somehow got up again, and opened the door again… Leaving Grimmjow with a puzzled look on his face and just turning back to normal after a few seconds. As Ryu went up the stairs to her room, while trying to hold her balance. She heard a voice.

'So you're that weak, you can't even stand normally?'

A voice sounded as she just slightly glanced back with her eyes narrowed and herself slightly annoyed. She still breathed as she knew, that he was just trying to piss her off at the moment…

'screw u'

She whispered while then turning back and lifting her foot to go on, but then a voice again that made her look back

'Is that a threat…. Or a promise?'

He asked as he had one eyebrow raised and still looked at her. Ryu just cept quiet while only giving out a 'tch' sound of annoyance. Now really, didn't he… didn't he … and then her view started to blur as it turned dark. Her eyes closed and she just fell backwards somewhere…

As the Tress Cifras opened her eyes she was looking at the ceiling. She knew that she fell, but something was weird… It felt weird, as she lifted herself up to sit, she noticed that she was lying on a couch. She looked at her wounds. Now the weirdest thing… there weren't any wounds. She then looked across the living room, and out of the window. It was morning. About 6am…

'You sleep as a rock, you know'

A voice came from behind her as she startled slightly, and flipped around to see.

'Grimmjow-dono?...'

She asked… no stated to herself. So then the reason he ticked her off was because anger takes energy… and energy wasn't the thing she had the most at that time… She couldn't believe what had happened, but figured that was just a way to get even


End file.
